Simpathy
by riekincchan
Summary: Awalnya pacaran dengan Sasuke memang hanya didasari oleh rasa simpati. Tapi bukan berarti Hinata tak bisa menyukainya. Lagipula siapa yang bisa menandingi pesona Sasuke yang sudah diakui sekelurahan itu?/maybe fluffy. AU. Rnr?


Summary : Awalnya pacaran dengan Sasuke memang hanya didasari oleh rasa simpati. Tapi bukan berarti Hinata tak bisa menyukainya. Lagipula siapa yang bisa menandingi pesona Sasuke yang sudah diakui sekelurahan itu?/ fluffy. AU.

**M**eP**r**e**s**e**n**t

**S**y**m**p**a**t**h**y

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Fluffy. AU. OOC. Sorry for typo's.**

**Dedicated for SasuHina Lovers**

**Please don't flame**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy readings**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dia bilang suka padamu."

"..."

"Lalu, Sasuke memintamu jadi pacarnya. Kau mau, kan?"

Hinata menunduk. Perkataan Sakura membuatnya kalut, bingung dan sedikit malu. Ia tidak mengenal Uchiha Sasuke. Seniornya yang kelas dua belas itu hanya ia ketahui karena pernah jadi atlet Taekwondo terbaik sebelum pensiun karena mulai serius ujian.

Lagipula, kenapa harus melalui Sakura? Apa dia terlalu pengecut untuk menyatakan perasaan pada seorang gadis?

Lalu, apa ia akan menerimanya jika Sasuke sendiri yang mengatakannya?

Entahlah. Hinata tidak menyukainya, setidaknya sekarang.

Mungkin Sasuke memang punya pesona yang memikat. Tapi Hinata yang selalu fokus pada hal yang pasti tak pernah memperhatikan sekitar.

Jelasnya, ia tak punya impian dilirik senior yang katanya paling kece satu sekolah.

Jadi jawabannya apa? Tentu saja...

"T-tidak."

Jawabannya membuat Sakura tenggelam dalam banyak pertanyaan. Ini Uchiha Sasuke loh, yang masuk sepuluh pria paling diinginkan di majalah tingkat kelurahan.

Emang ada?

Anggap aja ada karena author yang punya kendali cerita.

"Kenapa?"

"A-aku tidak kenal dengannya, Sakura-senpai."

"Coba dulu saja, dia kan tampan kau tidak akan menyesal, Hinata."

Tapi Hinata tetap pada pendirian. "J-jawabannya tetap tidak Sakura-senpai, maaf."

Sakura tidak bisa memaksa meski dalam pikirannya sudah banyak imajinasi penyiksaan yang akan dilakukan Sasuke padanya karena tidak berhasil menjadi kurir cinta. Memendam kecewa, Sakura beranjak pergi.

"Ya sudahlah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata pikir masalahnya sudah selesai. Ia tinggal melanjutkan hidup beserta aktifitasnya lagi tanpa berurusan dengan mahkluk adam bernama Sasuke. Tapi semuanya terlihat tidak normal mulai hari ini.

Pagi itu Sasuke berdiri di depan Hinata, tersenyum lalu berbisik ditelinganya, "Aku tunggu di gerbang, pulang sekolah nanti." Berlalu begitu saja.

Juga lihatlah tatapan para gadis yang seperti binatang buas kehilangan buruan itu.

Ada apa?

Memangnya kenapa?

Ini semua terlihat aneh bagi Hinata yang ketinggalan berita apapun.

Sakura menyusul datang. Ia berlari menyongsong Hinata yang masih terpekur di tengah koridor yang mulai sepi. Bel sudah berbunyi lima menit yang lalu. Hanya tinggal menyisakan beberapa siswa yang salah satunya Sakura dan Hinata.

"Hinata―"

"Sakura-senpai, sebenarnya kenapa?"

Sakura tahu yang menggelayut di hati Hinata. Ia berharap bisa menjelaskan sekarang tapi para sensei sudah memenuhi agenda kelas.

"Nanti akan ku jelaskan. Istirahat datang ke kelasku ya!" katanya enteng sekali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"J-jadi, karena takut dengan Uchiha-senpai, Sakura-senpai tega berbohong dengan mengatakan aku menerimanya begitu?" Hinata kecewa. Entah kenapa merasa dikhianati.

Pantas saja tadi Sasuke sok akrab padanya

Pantas saja tadi gadis-gadis menatapnya tidak suka

"Hinata, maafkan aku. Jangan mengatakan aku tega begitu. Aku ingin bilang yang sejujurnya tapi melihat wajahnya aku―"

"Tidak ada gunanya!" Hinata tidak menyangka ia mengeluarkan seruan keras. matanya hampir menangis. Hampir semua yang ada di kelas itu menatap mereka. Tapi Hinata yang sakit hati tidak peduli.

Sakura makin merasa bersalah apalagi semuanya menatapnya bak ia seorang penjahat. Ia menatap yang lainnya, "Kami tidak apa-apa." tertawa canggung lalu fokus lagi ke Hinata, setelah yang lain tak lagi memperhatikan mereka. "Maafkan aku." Hinata adalah gadis lemah lembut. Jika ia sampai berteriak begitu berarti Sakura telah melakukan kesalahan besar.

Hinata yang sekarang kehilangan selera makan padahal bawa bekal terkulai lemah di atas meja Sakura. "L-lalu sekarang bagaimana?"

Sakura bergerak gelisah, "Ng, begini saja. Kau jadian saja dengan Sasuke. Hanya untuk beberapa waktu. Tidak lama setelah itu kau boleh memutuskannya." Sakura tahu Sasuke orang seperti apa. Pengalaman menjadi teman kecilnya mengajarkan banyak hal.

Sasuke tidak suka penolakan. Itulah kenapa Sakura yang kemarin mendapat jawaban negatif dari Hinata mengatur skenario baru yang merugikan Hinata.

"Uchiha-senpai sudah m-menganggapnya begitu."

"Aku tahu. Makanya, kau ikuti alurnya saja, ok?"

Menatap mata Sakura yang bersalah dan punya harapan besar, Hinata yang harusnya marah, tak tega menolak. Tadinya ia akan mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada Sasuke dan melanjutkan hidupnya yang dirasa damai.

"B-baiklah."

Tapi, yah tidak jadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketika bel terakhir hari ini berbunyi sebenarnya Hinata sudah punya pikiran kabur dari tanggung jawab sebagai pacar baru Sasuke. Tapi mereka malah bertemu di depan kelas.

Uchiha yang memutar rute jalan pulangnya itu sudah berdiri dengan gayanya yang angkuh seperti biasa. Ia biasanya pulang melewati koridor sebelah kiri lalu berbelok ke parkiran sebelum melesat cepat dengan motor ninja kesukaannya. Tapi demi pacar yang ia sebut imut ia berputar arah, melewati koridor sebelah kanan yang lebih jauh.

Demi Hinata-ku, apasih yang tidak

Kata itu tepat menggambarkan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak jadi menunggu di gerbang. Akan lebih menyenangkan kalau kita berjalan bersama lebih lama." Kan setelah ke parkiran bukan lagi berjalan tapi mengendarai motor. Hinata akan duduk di belakangnya dan memeluk pinggangnya karena takut dengan kecepatan motornya.

Memikirkannya saja sudah menghasilkan rona merah tipis di pipi.

Ah, sungguh drama

Hinata tidak merespon apapun. Ia hanya berdiri, menanti yang akan dikatakan Sasuke.

Tapi Sasuke lebih memilih meraih tangan Hinata, menariknya pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kita makan siang dulu ya," ajakan kencan Sasuke terdengar seperti perintah.

"T-tidak mau." Hinata lebih suka makan siang di rumah. Selain gratis ia bisa makan sepuasnya tanpa bayar lebih.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke kesal sekaligus penasaran.

Hinata berpikir sebentar, memutuskan berbohong atau harus jujur. "K-karena gratis?" kejujurannya terdengar seperti mengambang.

Ppfft

Sasuke mungkin tertawa keras, jika tidak ingat Kakek Madara yang selalu mengatakan Uchiha harus selalu jaga imej meski bumi berubah jadi kotak.

Tapi sekarangkan Uchiha Madara udah gak ada. Jadi boleh dong Sasuke ketawa keras?

"Haha―ppft," Sasuke menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangan. Para gadis setiap hari mengajaknya makan siang tapi gadis yang jadi pacarnya ini malah menolaknya mentah-mentah hanya karena makan di rumah gratis. Padahal harusnya Hinata sadar, makan sama Sasuke juga gratis. Dia kan punya dompet tebal berisi uang dan kartu gold yang jumlahnya lebih dari satu.

Intinya banyak duit.

Yang ditertawakan menggembungkan pipi, merajuk.

Sasuke menghentikan tawa, "Kalau begitu makan di rumahku saja ya. Gratis." Kerlingan jahil disampaikan Sasuke. Hinata makin merajuk.

"Hentikan ekspresi itu. Membuatku tidak tahan saja."

"Eh?"

Ia memberikan helm yang lebih kecil sebelum menstarter motornya. "Ayo naik!"

Asap tipis keluar dari knalpot motor Sasuke yang sudah meninggalkan lapangan parkir sekolah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah seminggu setelah mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Semuanya berjalan menyenangkan bagi Sasuke. Hingga sebuah pertanyaan membuat semuanya tak lagi sama.

"Hinata kenapa kau mau jadi kekasihku?"

Sumpit menggantung di udara. Sebelum jatuh kembali menyentuh permukaan bentou. Hinata menunduk lalu kembali menatap ke depan tapi tidak kuat dengan tatapan Sasuke. Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya lagi, kali ini ke dinding pembatas atap sekolah yang tingginya sepinggul orang dewasa. Ia menggigit bibirnya gugup.

"A-ano,"

"─Tentu saja karena Hinata juga menyukaimu. Iya 'kan?" Sakura yang juga ada mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Hinata, memberi isyarat agar menurutinya.

Hinata tersenyum paksa. Ia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa jika saja Sakura tak memotong ucapannya. Hinata memang tak takut lagi pada Sasuke tapi bukan berarti menyukainya 'kan?

Sasuke curiga. Ia memicingkan matanya.

"H-hei jangan menatapku seperti itu."

Sasuke malah semakin memicingkan matanya

"H-Hinata kan pemalu. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu terang-terangan."

"Aku tahu," Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata yang tegang, mengelusnya lalu menunjuk mulutnya, meminta disuapi lagi. "Aku tidak suka kau yang menjawabnya. Kau urusi saja pacar Dobe-mu itu." Ketusnya. Melirik Naruto, lelaki itu sedang sibuk main game tak peduli sekitarnya.

Hinata tertawa sebelum menghela napas lega. Entah apa yang ia tertawakan. Mungkin kisah cintanya yang belum ia mengerti sama sekali. Ia menatap Sasuke yang lahap memakan bentou buatannya. Matanya menggelap sendu. Rasa bersalah segera memenuhi hatinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata yang masih merasa bersalah jadi selalu menghindari Sasuke.

Tidak ada lagi antar jemput sekolah karena Hinata yang selalu berangkat lebih pagi dari biasanya dan pulang sembunyi-sembunyi.

Ia tidak lagi membuatkan bentou untuk Sasuke.

Setiap kali diajak bertemu Hinata selalu beralasan ada kegiatan di klub Home Economic.

Sasuke bukan tak menyadari perlakuan Hinata yang berbeda padanya. Tapi memilih sedikit menunggu. Mungkin Hinata memang benar-benar sibuk.

Hinata hanya merasa bersalah. ia takut Sasuke membencinya jika tahu alasan Hinata menjadi pacarnya hanya karena rasa simpati pada Sakura. Selama pelajaran olahraga ia terus memikirkan cara memberitahu kebenarannya pada Sasuke tanpa menyakiti hatinya.

Terik matahari seakan membakar kulit dan kepalanya yang terus memikirkan Sasuke. Teman-temannya sibuk bersahut-sahutan menangkis dan menangkap bola voli yang memantul udara.

Seharusnya Hinata tahu lapangan Voli outdoor bukan tempat yang cocok untuk melamun.

Seorang gadis berambut coklat berteriak. Hinata meliriknya sebentar tapi tak menghiraukannya dan kembali tenggelam pada pikirannya. Lalu kejadiannya begitu cepat.

**Dukk!**

"Hinata!"

Dan semuanya gelap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu bola itu menuju arah Hinata?!"

Hinata yang baru saja akan membuka mata tidak jadi. Ia mengenal suara ini. Sasuke.

"Aku sudah berteriak-teriak 'Hinata tangkap bolanya' tapi ia terus melamun."

Hinata mengintip sedikit. Itu Matsuri. Teman sekelasnya yang tadi terus berteriak padanya tapi tak dia hiraukan. Mungkin itu karma. Karena tak mendengarkan ia malah terkena bola. Keningnya masih nyeri tapi ia enggan membuka mata, setidaknya sampai mereka semua keluar dan meninggalkannya sendirian.

"Hei, kalian diamlah. Hinata sepertinya akan siuman. Dahinya mengkerut."

Itu Sakura, ternyata ia memperhatikan pergerakan Hinata.

Karena tak punya pilihan Hinata membuka matanya. Ada tiga pasang mata yang memperhatikannya.

Lalu Matsuri undur diri disusul Sakura yang merasa Sasuke dan Hinata butuh privasi.

"Apa yang kau rasakan? Sakitnya di mana? Apa... di sini?" Sasuke mengelus luka kebiruan di kening Hinata.

"Saat melihatmu pingsan tadi rasanya aku ketakutan. Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"..."

Hinata tak mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya terus memperhatikan Sasuke yang khawatir padanya. Sentuhannya, perkataannya.

Semua perhatian Sasuke membuat Hinata berkaca-kaca. Ia tidak menyangka Sasuke yang akhir-akhir ini terus berusaha ia jauhi malah semakin perhatian. Jantungnya berdegup kencang seperti yang terus terjadi ketika bersama Sasuke.

Ia punya alasan kenapa terus menjauhi Sasuke selain rasa bersalah. terkadang jantungnya membuatnya takut bertemu Sasuke.

Setelah semua yang Sasuke lakukan sekarang ia mengerti.

Hinata meremas bagian depan kemejanya, tepat di daerah jantung. Cepat sekali, seperti akan meledak. Lalu air mata mulai berjatuhan. Semakin deras, menganak sungai di kedua pipinya.

"Kau kenapa?" Sasuke semakin panik. "Apa sesakit itu?"

Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya yang menunduk. Lalu mendongak, "T-tidak."

Hinata harus mengatakan semuanya.

"D-...ki."

"Apa?"

Hinata meraih kedua pipi Sasuke masih dengan air mata. "D-daisuki."

"..."

"A-aku menyukai Sasuke-senpai."

"Sangat suka."

Mata hitamnya membola, setelah itu pelukan erat diterima Hinata.

"Akhirnya kau mengatakannya juga." Mata Sasuke melembut, ia mengeratkan pelukan. "Aku... sangat menantikannya, tahu."

"M-maaf."

"Jangan katakan itu."

"D-daisuki."

"Katakan lagi."

"Da-daisuki."

"Lagi."

"A-aku s-suka Sasuke-senpai."

"Aku lebih menyukaimu, Hinata."

"Arigatou."

Karena butuh waktu untuk menyukainya, dan kebersamaan membuat Hinata menyukai Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suatu hari Sasuke bertanya

"Hinata kenapa kau mau jadi Istriku?"

Jawabannya masih sama

"Aku menyukai Sasuke-kun."

Karena Hinata menyukai Sasuke dan Sasuke menyukai Hinata.

Karena mereka saling menyukai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Finish.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apa ini! Fictnya abal? Gaje? Maaf deh aku cuma nulis yang aku pikirkan sih. Hehe. Btw aku baru loh publish ceritaku di sini.

Thanks for reading,

YR,

**Sign out.**


End file.
